23 Jump Street: Medical School
by Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: Jenko and Schmidt are back! And they are going to Medical School. What emotional and physical battles await them? Will Schmidt be in a bad situation where Jenko has to save him? Find out in 23 Jump Street: Medical School. Sequel to 22 Jump Street and my first Jump Street fic,Partners For Life,Brothers For Real. And remember,Turn Your Head And Cough!
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! I'm back and not dead. I just haven't been updating in a while because I had an assignment for school and I was burning the candle at both ends,but now I'm back with a brand new story called,**

 **23 Jump Street: Medical School. Since 22 Jump Street came out two years after 21 Jump Street,I decided to put my own spin on the franchise. So please sit back,relax,and enjoy 23 Jump Street: Medical School.**

 **One Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my OCs.

And remember, **Turn Your Head And Cough!**

* * *

 **COLUMBIA**

 **a SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT company**

* * *

 **Metro Goldwyn Mayer**

 **" _Ars Gratia Artis_ "**

 **Leo The Lion roars.**

* * *

 **ORIGINAL FILM**

* * *

 **Previously on 22 Jump Street**

 **Jenko and Schmidt look at a tablet.**

 **(Schmidt)** I thought we were going to actual college not online college.

 **(Jenko)** What are you talking about? This is our city.

 **(Schmidt)** You're right,partners for life.

 **They fist-bump.**

* * *

 *****MetroCity Docks*****

 **Jenko and Schmidt are hanging from a crane.**

 **(Jenko)** What happened?

 **(Schmidt)** I think they got away.

* * *

 *****Metropolitan City Police Department*****

 **(Deputy Chief Hardy)** The commissioner is convinced that this debacle happened because you weren't doing the same undercover student thing you were doing last time.

 **(Jenko)** We don't want to do the same thing again. We want to burst through our ceilings and if we find and if we find no ceiling,just keep hammering ceilings.

 **(Deputy Chief Hardy)** Gonna ask you to stop talking. Do the same thing as last time. Everyone's happy.

* * *

 **Jenko and Schmidt are walking across the street to the 22 Jump Street Vietnamese Church.**

 **(Jenko)** Next year we'll probably be right back across the street,just next door.

 **(Schmidt)** Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

 **(Jenko)** I'm not getting ahead of myself,they're literally right next door.

* * *

 *****22 Jump Street Headquarters*****

 **(Capt. Dickson)** How you b****** like Jump Street now?

 **(Schmidt)** Heeeyyy!

 **(Capt. Dickson)** So y'all want the same mission,here you go.

 **(Jenko)** We're going back to high school?

 **(Capt. Dickson)** Yo ass look like you about 50! You're going to MC State.

 **(Schmidt)** We're going to college,for real?

 **(Capt. Dickson)** Somebody's out there cooking up a new drug. Infiltrate the dealer,find the supplier!

* * *

 *****Initiation of Zeta*****

 **(Jenko)** Maybe we should just investigate other people.

 **(Schmidt)** Did you really just say that?

* * *

 *****MC State Chase*****

 **(Jenko)** I got offered a scholarship to play football here next year,and Zook said I could room with him.

 **(Schmidt)** What?! You're a cop,you can't stay here and play football with Zook!

* * *

 *****MC State Field*****

 **(Jenko)** What're you doing?

 **(Schmidt)** I decided for you.

* * *

 *****MetroCity Park*****

 **(Jenko)** Someone's bringing a s*** ton of that stuff down to Puerto Mexico for spring break and if that happens,WhyPhy's going viral. I was thinking we could go down there.

 **(Schmidt)** You mean together?

* * *

 *****Puerto Mexico*****

 **(Jenko)** You need friction to create fire,and that's what we have were fire. Dude,I'm in.

 **(Schmidt)** Thank God!

 **They hug.**

* * *

 **(Capt. Dickson)** You two sons of b****** are going to Medical School.

* * *

 **23 Jump Street**

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think about the introduction to 23 Jump Street? Trust me when i say that there's a lot more coming. And remember,my first Jump Street fanfic had them become brothers,so they're gonna be brothers in this fic. Until next chapter,Ninja-Boy out!**


	2. THIS IS BS

**Heyo everybody! I'm not dead and I'm not done writing. I've just been taking some time off,but I'm back now and I'm better than ever. I've been getting lots of reviews and requests to continue Stranded Geniuses,so I'll continue that one next after this chapter so keep your shirts on.**

 **Since 22 Jump Street came out two years after 21 Jump Street,I decided to make my own sequel. So please sit back,relax,and enjoy 23 Jump Street: Medical School.**

 **One Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my OCs,and the fact that Jenko and Schmidt are brothers in my fics.

And remember, **Turn Your Head And Cough!**

* * *

 *****MetroCity Medical School*****

Two security guards stand in front of two glass doors which lead to the campus cafeteria.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again... **THIS IS BS!** " screamed Schmidt.

"Bro,calm down." Jenko said to his new brother.

"No! I don't wanna calm down. You wanna know why? Because the same thing that happened before happened again." Schmidt replied

"What are you talking about? We're just two kick ass handsome cops who're on their next job."

"We're two cops who got tricked...twice!"Schmidt said loudly

They were so into the argument that they didn't notice the cafeteria doors open and hitting both of them in the face. As they regained their composure,they noticed three Asian students standing under a tree smoking. Two males and one female.

"Hey Jenk,you see what I see?"Schmidt asked pointing towards the students.

"Yep,let's do this, bro!" Jenko replied as they ran towards the tree. Once they reached the tree,the trio of students froze in their tracks.

"Hey kids,how's y'all's day going?" Jenko asked in a fake casual voice.

"Um...fine," the female said."

"This is a great School,huh?"Schmidt said to which they nodded,"Did you read the catalogue for this school."

"Yeah,I did."said the one with big spikey hair.

"Well did you read the fine print,where it said that smoking on or within a two block radius of campus is strictly prohibited!"said Jenko sternly.

And at that,the trio took of running in three different directions. Fortunately with being in this kind of situation before,Jenko and Schmidt pursued the students. Schmidt chased after the girl and Jenko ran after the kid with spikey hair. Surprisingly for someone his weight,and due to his new workout schedule with Jenko,Schmidt was actually able to keep up with the girl.

He finally cornered her at a wall which she kept on running towards. When it looked like she was about to run into the wall,she actually ran up the wall,flipped over Schmidt's head and landed gracefully on her feet. Schmidt stood there mouth agape,stunned at what he had just seen.

Meanwhile Jenko,still chasing Mr. Spikes,(A/N:That's a little named I picked out for him. Hope you like it.)had finally gotten close enough to apprehend him. Which he did by leaping off of a bench and landing right on Mr. Spikes' back.

"You have the right to suck my dick,pal!"Jenko yells victoriously

"Thats-a not the correct-a rights!"Mr. Spikes whined

"Well that's what I'm saying,I'll say the real right when my partner gets he-,speak of the devil there he is now."Jenko said seeing Schmidt running towards them.

"Hey Jenk!"Schmidt screamed while bending over panting.

"You ok bro?"Jenko asked

"Yeah...Just had a girl flip over me,had my stomach and nuts kicked in,"Schmidt replied,"You read'em his rights yet?"

"Nope,not yet. Wanna do it with me?"Jenko asked with a mischievous smile.

"Hell yeah I do!"Schmidt replied happily

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! ANYTHING YOU SAY WILL BE HEL-"

They were interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. They turn towards it to find the girl Schmidt chased pointing a gun to the sky. She then smiled and said,"Til next time,boys." After that,she ran off campus.

Suddenly a mini cloud of smoke blinded both Jenko and Schmidt. But when the smoke cleared,they saw that Mr. Spikes was gone.

"This is bad."Jenko stated

"Yeah,the Deputy Chief isn't gonna be happy about this."Schmidt added

* * *

 **So what do you think of 23 Jump Street so far?" Please like and review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Ninja-Boy out!** **!**


	3. Back On Jump Street

**Heyo everybody! I'm not dead and I'm not done writing. I've just been taking some time off,but I'm back now and I'm better than ever. I've been getting lots of reviews and requests to continue Stranded Geniuses,so I'll continue that one next after this chapter so keep your shirts on.**

* * *

 **Since 22 Jump Street came out two years after 21 Jump Street,I decided to make my own sequel. So please sit back,relax,and enjoy 23 Jump Street: Medical School.**

 **One Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my OCs,and the fact that Jenko and Schmidt are brothers in my fics.

And remember, **Turn Your Head And Cough!**

* * *

 ***MetroCity Police Department(Deputy Chief Hardy's Office)***

It was once again quiet in Hardy's office as he looked back and forth between Jenko and Schmidt. He just stared at them with his usual deadpanned look.

"Why can't you two just be like normal cops?"he asked

"Because we're not normal,sir. We're jus-"Jenko tried to say but was cut off."

"It was rhetorical question, Jenko."Silence once again filled the room. It wasn't until he saw Schmidt holding a Ziploc bag of ice on the private area of his pants that Hardy broke the silence again. "Schmidt,why are you icing your testicles?"he asked in his deadpanned voice.

"Oh um...I was chasing my perp and confronted her,and then I-" Schmidt replied, but he too was cut off.

"Did you just say "her"?" Hardy asked,"Was your perp a girl,Schmidt?"

"Yes,sir," Schmidt said,"She was a Chinese girl. And as I said, I had her cornered,but she ran up the wall,flipped,landed behind me. And when I turned around,she kicked in my genitals and my stomach... Sir."

"Look,I don't have to tell you about the last case you did." Hardy said,"So I'm just gonna say it...Get back to Jump Street."

* * *

 *****23 Jump Street Condominiums*****

"What did I tell you, bro?"Jenko said with grin

 **"** Shut the f*** up ," Schmidt replied, "You don't have to rub it in."

* * *

As they walked inside,they noticed that their surroundings were very fancy/expensive.

"Damn!"Schmidt exclaimed," It must've caused the department a sh*t ton of money to rent a place in here."

"Hi we're here to see Captain Dixon," Jenko said as they walked up to the front desk. "

"I beg your pardon?" The desk clerk askeb(A/N:The Desk Clerk is played by Ken Jeong.)

"I'm Officer Jenko McQuaid and this my brother Officer Schmidt McQuaid."

"Hold up, your partner is also your brother?"

"Yeah"

"That's cool. I know two cops who are partners, but they're also brothers-in-law.(A/N:Ride Along 2)

"Cool what's your name?" Jenko asked

"Oh I'm AJ,"

"Nice to meet you, AJ."Schmidt said as they shook hands,"But we really need to find Captain Dickson."

"Can I ask why?"

"Well,we're part of a rebooted 80's police program young looking officers. We're part of the Metropolitan Jump Street Division!" Schmidt stated

"Wait,you guys are Jump Street," AJ asked,"Why didn't you say so! Go down the hall,get in the elevator on the left and you'll know what button to push."

"Ok, thanks AJ!" Jenko said

"See ya AJ!" Schmidt said

"No prob,guys!"

* * *

When the two brocops walked into the elevator, they saw an assortment of buttons. But one stood out from the rest. It was labeled " **23JPSTPD** ".

"Well AJ was right. The button really stands out." Jenko said

"Personally, I think it's too conspicuous." Schmidt replied pushing the button

"I don't think it is a bit much" Jenko retorted as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of the new set chapter of 23 Jump Street? More will be coming this week,so stay tuned and please review.**

 **Reviews = Motivation**

 **Motivation = More Chapters and stories.**

 **By the way, did anybody notice Men Jeong's cameo as AJ from Ride Along 2 in here? I'll be making more cameos in my Jump Street fics.**

 **Until Next Chapter,Ninja-Boy Out! ✌**


	4. Welcome Back

**Heyo everybody! I'm not dead and I'm not done writing. I've just been taking some time off,but I'm back now and I'm better than ever. I've been getting lots of reviews and requests to continue Stranded Geniuses,so I'll continue that one next after this chapter so keep your shirts on.**

 **Since 22 Jump Street came out two years after 21 Jump Street,I decided to make my own sequel. So please sit back,relax,and enjoy 23 Jump Street: Medical School.**

 **One Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my OCs,and the fact that Jenko and Schmidt are brothers in my fics.

Also,I decided to make my Jump Street Fics a bit more suitable for kids and teens. So they're gonna be rated **PG-13!**

And remember, **Turn Your Head And Cough!**

* * *

Once the elevator doors opened,Jenko and Schmidt were amazed at how large this place was.

There were multiple rooms and hundreds of employees with logos on their shoulders which read," **JS Police Department,"** with the **JS** on top and the **Police Department** on the bottom,with the **Police** part on top of **Department** label. The walls were painted a bright shade of blue with a red trim. And right in the middle of it all was a big glass office for Dickson,just like the previous department.

As the brocops looked up they saw Him standing up looking down at them.

"Hey everybody,"Dickson said trying to get everyone's attention to which nobody answered, **"HEY!"**

Everyone looked at him after that.

"Let's welcome back Jump Street's two best officers,Jenko and Schmidt!"

The whole department was filled with applause and cheers.

"Alright,'dats enough. Everybody back to work!"Dickson said.

And they all did.

"Welcome back to Jump Street,punks!"

"Hey Cap,it's good to see you,"Jenko said shaking the captain's hand

"Back at you,Jenko,"Dickson said returning the handshake,then turning towards Schmidt,"Now you,I'm still upset with you about what you did to Maya,but like I said,Imma let dat be da past."

"Thank You,sir."Schmidt said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

 *****Dickson's Office*****

The three cops walk into Dickson's office and sat down.

Once Jenko sat down,he started laughing. Then his laugh began to build up from a normal human laugh to an annoying hyena laugh.

"Dude,what're you laughing at?"Schmidt asked

"It's just that,(haha)the last time we were in the Captain's office, he tased in the nuts after,(hahahahahaaaa)after he found out that you banged his daughter!"

"Jenko,if you don't stop laughin',these cashews ain't gonna be the only nuts roasted in this office!"Dickson said pointing to a container of cashews on his desk. And with that,Jenko stopped laughing immediately.

"Now let's get down to business,"Dickson said hand them two case files labeled: VCR,"There's a new drug out,as usual,but it's different from the others."

"How's it different?"Schmidt asked looking at the case file.

"Because doctors are making them."Dickson replied

Jenko was looking at the file and found the name VCR again and found it peculiar that it kept appearing.

"Cap,what does the VCR stand for,"He asked,"Are they smuggling the drugs in VCRs?"

"No dummy! VCR is the acronym for the drug,Vercurelax. Vecuronium Bromide mixed with Lidocaine. It stops pain so that you can relax,then it nums you're whole body with pain to the point of death."

Jenko and Schmidt's eye went wide as they looked at each other.

"Now as far as we know,"Dickson continued,"A man named Hank Douglas was injured in a car accident and was given a dose of this. He was dead within 15 minutes of injection."

Jenko and Schmidt saw the picture of a man with chocolate brown hair and green eyes,who was obviously Hank and a woman who must've been his wife with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"And that's his wife,Shina Douglas. She was found OD'd in their apartment two days after her husband died."

"So what do we do?"Jenko asked

"We been searching for the source of VCR and we tracked it to HMS( **Harvard Medical School** )in Boston,Massachusetts."

"We're going to Boston?"Schmidt asked

"Yep,"Dickson said

"As students right?"Schmidt asked again

"No,as lunch ladies,"Dickson replied sarcastically,"Of course as students,man. God Damn!"

"Sorry sir,"Schmidt apologized

"And Jenko,"

"Yes sir?"

"No relationships with the teachers,got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Now you two know the drill. Infiltrate the dealer,Find the supplier."Dickson said.

* * *

 **So how's it going so far? For those of you who don't know,Vecuronium is used to paralyze a man and stop his or her breathing, in conjunction with a sedative and potassium chloride to stop his heart. I had to learn a lot of studying for this so I hope you guys like it. Til next chapter,Ninja-Boy out!**


	5. Brotherly Love

**Hey everybody! I'm back again with another chapter! Sorry it took so long,but I had to do a lot of research on medicine,different types of drugs and what they can do,and on Harvard Medical School,just so it can be as accurate as possible for you guys. Also it can be awesome as it was in the movies. So anyway,here the next chapter.**

* * *

The ride to HMS was nice,considering it was in an SUV. And the fact that they weren't even driving. They had a Chauffeur! Since they had given the department a good reputation,the government had given Jump Street carte blanche once again,(which is why they were able to afford a condo as an office). And since they had carte blanche,Dickson had rented them a guesthouse near campus.

The SUV slowed down and stopped in front of a Light Blue House with a red trim and a red door. The porch was laden with plants and had a porch swing on the left side of the door. And it was adressed 2357

"This is the guesthouse that we're staying in?"Jenko asked out loud.

"Apparently,"Schmidt replied,"But you gotta admit it's pretty generous of the government to give us carte blanche again."

"Yeah. And even more so for Dickson to set this up for us."

"Can't argue with that,bro."

"Well let's go in."Jenko said

* * *

As the brocops walked in,they took in the beauty of the house.

The living room was completely furnished with a couch,a recliner,and a 43" plasma TOSHIBA TV. The kitchen was even better,with it's pantry and refrigerator,both of which were completely stocked with food.

"Oh,this is sOOoo tight!"Jenko said excitedly

"You said it,man."Schmidt said in agreement,"Now let's go unpack."

* * *

 *****Six Hours Later*****

After a long tie of unpacking,settling in,and naming all their things(including all the new gadgets they were given),the brocops decided to go over their ID's.

(Schmidt)"Ok, now just to recap, I am-"

(Jenko)"-My little brother,Doug MqQuaid."

(Schmidt)"And you are-"

(Jenko)"You big brother,Brad MqQuaid."

"Correct! You got it,Jenk,"Schmidt confidently,"Well I think we should get some shuteye,we have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok."Jenko replied

* * *

 *****Later That Night*****

The night had been nice and quiet for the past two hours. However,unlike Schmidt,Jenko hadn't slept a wink. His brain had been racked all night,scared of what could happen tomorrow.

"Hey Schmidt"he called

Schmidt stirred a bit,but didn't answer.

"Hey Schmidt,you awake?"he called again.

"Yeah"Schmidt replied groggily.

"Sorry,bro. It's just that something's been bothering me."Jenko said.

"What's up,bro?"Schmidt asked more aware and awake.

"Well it's the fact that the last two times we did this,something happened to one of us that pulled us apart."Jenko explained.

"Oh well,don't worry about it,man. I promise nothing is gonna break us apart this time." Schmidt said comforting his brother.

"Thanks,Schmidt."

"No problem,Jenko."

"Good Night,"Jenko said closing his eyes.

"Good Night,"Schmidt said smiling.

With the horrible thought out of his head,with the help of his new brother,Jenko was finally able to get some sleep.

And with that,the brocops slept peacefully,unbeknownst to what the day had planned for them tomorrow.

* * *

 **So there's the 4th chapter. FYI,the 2357 adresses is a reference to the title 23 Jump Street. On a phone dialpad ,the 5 stands for a "J",and the 7 stands for the "S",so 2357 (aka 23 Jump Street). See you guys later!**


	6. Good Morning

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. It's gonna be Jenko and Schmidt's first interaction's with the people at HMS. So,classic first day sit Back,relax,and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

The blaring sound of the alarm clock caused Jenko to slowly open his eyes and lift his head. He rubbed his eyes and looked around until he found the clock,picked it up and threw it at the wall.

The noise made Schmidt jerk up.

"What the hell was that?"he asked.

"That was the alarm clock,"Jenko replied in a groggy voice,"I had to turn it off."

"Oh,okay."Schmidt said before retreating back under the covers.

* * *

 *****Bathroom*****

The two bro-cops were in the bathroom,brushing their teeth while reciting the Miranda Rights.

"Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney,one will be appointed to you."

"Glad you finally can remember The Miranda Rights,Jenk."Schmidt said complimenting his brother.

"Thanks bro."

* * *

"Okay so first day at medical school,how're gonna play this out,Jenk? One-strap or two-strap?"Schmidt asked

"Well just for the novelty of it,let's two-strap it."Jenko replied flipping his backpack on.

"Alright."

"Hey do you know when our interview is?"Jenko asked

"Um,it's at 10:30. And it's at 11:00."Schmidt said

"I don't think we're gonna make in time."

"Don't worry. We'll make it."

* * *

So with their backpacks on,the brothers headed downstairs.

"How're we supposed to make to the campus in time with only 30 minutes?"Jenko aksed

"Well,since the department has carte blanche,I asked the Captain to get you something."Schmidt said notifying his brother.

"Oh yeah,what is it?"Jenko asked again

"Go look outside and find out."

* * *

When they went outside,Jenko's jaw dropped. What he saw before them was a canary yellow Lamborghini.

Shrieking like a 3-year-old school girl,Jenko ran towards his dream car."IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"He said in high-pitched voice while hugging the Lambo.

"Yep,and it's all yours."

"Nah bro,this is too nice. This is our new car,"Jenko said as he started crying,"I love you,Schmidt". He said that with so much happiness that he skidded across the hood and picked Schmidt up and hugged. "Love ya too,Jenk. Now let's get going. You ready to drive her?"

"Hell yeah!"

So they got in and sped off to the campus.


	7. Continue or Stop?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I wanna start by saying that I LOVED the first two movies. And my love for it and want for a sequel, AND the fact that production kept on halting that I decided to take the wheel and write my own sequel. And I also planned to try and write the other fake sequels... Well actually, 23 Jump Street: Medical Street was a fake sequel too, but I wanted to make it regardless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"And I was having a good run with it until I stopped almost a year ago. But after having so much fun writing new stories, I kinda have an urge to continue my Jump Street Missions series. But I'm not entirely sure if I should. So I leave it up to you guys if you want me to continue this story and this series./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"So lemme know. Thx, NinjaboyOUT!/p 


End file.
